


Death In Hell

by FandomsInBooks



Category: Prison - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Prison, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsInBooks/pseuds/FandomsInBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam Winchester are brothers with no family. On the run all the time,  the police get them, and throw them in jail with others. Meeting two other brothers and two riverly friends the gang try to survive this hell hole they fell into on accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running Away from Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! FIRST CHAPTER OF A COOL FIC I THOUGHT OF! Not a lot of people will probably read this but! So, I saw this thing on Tumblr where they boys get in prison, so imma try and write something like that. So please enjoy and leave a comment on how it's going.

Dean bounded down the alleyway with Sam at his side. "Dean, We should go back for the car!" Sam yelled as they turned into another alleyway. Sirens blared down the alleyway they where just running along. 

"Okay, let's go before they catch us, but stick to the shadows." Panting, Dean slid down the wall they where leaning against. "Dean? Are you okay?" Pointing, Dean watched as his car was towed away. "Fuck. We're screwed!" Sam gasped, and grabbed Deans arm. 

"Come on! Dean! Now's not the time to rest!" Sam yelled, but black spots danced in Deans vision, and he was going numb, the only pain was his leg that was shot by one of the police men. 

 

* * *

 

"Why do we even save criminals? They're useless and not needed." Said a very high pitched voice. 

"Because we like to give them second chances Bella." Said a calmer voice. Dean tried to move, but he was stuck in something. He couldn't open his eyes. Which made him panic even more. But he could talk. 

He was about to ask where he was when a sharp pain shot through his body, with a yelp, Dean tried to kick whoever poked him. It felt like a very blunt needle stabbed his injury. "STOP! SHIT! AH, GET AWAY FROM ME!" 

Dean was powerless. Someone started screaming, and it wouldn't stop. "SHUT UP!" Dean yelled, trying to move. He felt feeling in his left arm, and started to yank at what seemed to be cold metal. "He's awake!" screamed the very high pitched voice. 

"Yes, yes, now be quite." Said the annoyingly calm voice. Dean heard a door open, and some shuffling, "Dean, you gotta let them fix your leg." Sam's voice came hushed, and someone grabbed Deans arm. "Sammy, are you okay." Deans gruff voice growled, as he tried to move. 

"Yeah, don't move. Your almost done." Dean opened his eyes finally and looked at his brother. Sam gave him a small smile, and patted his arm. "What's happen-GODDAMMIT!" 

Dean tried to yank his foot away, but whatever was holding him had him good. "Dean,  calm down!" Sam yelled, trying to get Dean to stop moving. 

 

* * *

A few curses and thrashing around Dean laid in his new bed. He was in a cell with another person, but he couldn't remember his name. He could hardly remember how he ended up in prison. 

"Dean Winchester, Castiel Novak, Samantha Gold, Charlie Bradbury, Sam Winchester, Gabriel Novak, Blathazar Hill, Crowley Makesworth." The security guard drowned on with roll call, before he finished. "Dean Winchester." 

Dean forgot to say here. "What." He growled. But the security guard huffed, "Disrespectful." he growled and with a slam the doors shut for the night. Dean stood up and limped over to the cell bars, looking at the cell right across from him. Sam was being held in there. 

"Sammy." He whispered. Sam appeared shortly, the small hall light unlimited there faces. "You okay?" Dean asked, seeing his brother like this hurt. It was his fault. He didn't mean to do this to him. 

Sam smiled, "Course, and you?" 

"It'll heal." Dean smiled, "Get some sleep."Dean leaned on the bars and watched his little brother disappear into the shadows. Slowly, he limped to his bed, and curled up, pulling the paper thin pillow with him as he tucked himself in. 

 


	2. Pain In the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you read my first poorly written chapter and I'm sorry. This one will be better, hopefully, so yeah go ahead and read.

**_Bang. Crash._ ** _Shut the fuck up I'm sleeping. **Bang. Crash. Verrrropm.**_

Dean sprang out of bed right as a figure fell off from the top of the bed. "What the hell?" Dean leaned over and looked at the figure. "Uhmph." was all the figure said. "Dammit get up." Dean threw his legs over the side of his bed. 

But the figure jumped up, and brilliant blue eyes looked fearfully at Dean. "I-Im sorry, I just have nightmares and I accidentally fall off the bed sometimes, and I didn't mean to wake you. Please don't hurt me." The guy looked a year older then Dean. 

"Accidents don't accidently happen." Dean sighed, standing up. He was a few inches taller then the guy, which was a huge advantage. But the guy reminded him of that one kid. Kevin? Yeah him. But this guy was more built and was ready to fight. 

He had crazy bed hair, and he strangely was wearing a tan trench coat. He must only be able to sleep with it at night. "I-I know but its something I could keep in check." He shrank back as Dean limped over to him. 

Slowly, Dean ran a finger over what must have been a scare. It was faded away and seemed like it healed properly. Nothing compared to the ones on his face and back. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Just curious on how you got this." 

The guy laughed nervously as Dean limped back to his concrete bed. "I uhm, was running from some guy. He was uhm, gonna. . .do things to me. I ran to the police but they thought I was a drunk and locked me here. Gabriel tried to get me out but everyone knows the Novak family is screwed up and they where trying to get us behind bars." 

"And the scar?" 

"I uhm, punched a police guard when I saw him with Gabriel." Dean chucked lightly, and laid down on the paper thin pillow, "You don't look like the kind of person to punch someone."

"I have a temper problem." The guy whispered. "Dean Winchester." Dean smiled and rolled away from the brilliant blue eyed guy.

"Castiel Novak." The guy whispered. Some shuffling and a humph Castiel was up on his bed. Dean couldn't sleep after that. He kept thinking of Castiels story and how it almost was like his. 

 

_"Dean!" Sam yelled as the monsterus guy grabbed his little brother. "I'm comin' Sammy!" Dean rammed into the guy who held his brother. "Sammy run! Go find dad! NOW!"_

_Sam bolted down the road, he had faith in his brother. The monsterus guy towered over Dean. Putting his hands into fists, Dean punched the guy in between his eyes. The guy roared and with inhuman strength tossed him aside._

_"Dean!" Dad came running down the road with Sam behind him. John didn't hesitate to shoot the guy a few times before he fell with a thud. Dean unconscious, laid in piles on piles of glass._

_"DEAN!"_

 

 

With a start Dean shot up and looked around. He was still in the cell, his brother was okay. His brother was okay. "Dean!" Sam whispered harshly. Dean limped over to the bars and looked at his slightly annoyed brother. 

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean as he lent heavily against the bars. "Are you okay?" Sam whispered. "Yeah, I'm doing great! And you?" Sam shrugged, "I heard a bang during the night and some voices and thought someone got in."

Dean smiled. He loved how his brothers imagination has grown since the incident. "Nah, you're alright. No ones gonna hurt you here. I swear. And if someone does they'll just have to have a chat with me."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, okay. How's your leg."

"To be honest, its killing me." Dean sighed, and slid down the bars tell he hit the floor. Sam followed. "Well I bet I could get the medic to give me some pain relievers." Dean smiled, "I'll be alright, just worry about yourself. Make sure your always eating. And if someone is picking on you-"

"Yeah,  yeah, they'll have to go through you, I got it." Dean smiled and yanked himself up, "I'm gonna try and sleep." Dean sighed, and Sam nodded. He looked scared. But he was trying to hide it the best he could. 

The kid  _was_ only 17. Dean limped over to his bed, and curled up. 

* * *

 

Castiel liked hearing Dean talk to his brother. He remembered doing that with Gabriel when they got here a few months ago. He hasn't heard from the kid in awhile but he was to terrified of the new guy. 

His last partner wasn't as kind as him. Castiel remembered falling off, and the guy would beat him since less for waking him up. After that it was rare he fell off and last night Castiel almost had a panic attack. 

Dean was built nice and had a few scares lineing his jaw and eyes. He also liked how Dean accepted him and didn't question his coat. His mom gave it to him before she was.  . .

Castiel shook the thought out of his head. He was safe here. Micheal wasn't trying to get him out, Lucifer left him alone finally. Anna he hasn't heard from. he hoped she was okay. Dean huffed and left his brother. He silently curled up into a ball and once Castiel was sure Dean was sleeping, he shot up and walked over to the bars. 

"Gabriel?" That's all he needed to do to get his older brothers attention. "Are you okay Cas?" Gabriel was a few inches short then Castiel, but he cared like an older brother. 

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you where alright?" Gabriel gave him a smirk, "I'm grand!" He looked at his watch, "It's almost time for lunch. Better um." Gabriel pretended to take off a jacket, but Castiel understood."Okay, sorry to bug you." Gabriel smiled, "Don't worry, I was bored anyhow."

Castiel nodded, and walked over to the tiny sink. Washing his face he stripped his jacket off, and threw it on his bed. Totally oblivious to Dean who was watching his every move. 

* * *

 

Sam had to admit, he got one hell of a weird partner to share a cell with. Gabriel Novak was always jumping around while Sam---tried---to read his book. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows laid in his lap as he read. 

"Sam, right?" Gabriel asked has he threw the rubber ball at the wall. "Yeah." Sam answered lamely. "Do you ever wonder about haveing a girlfriend." 

"Been there, done that." Sam said as he turned the page. "Really? Man, you must travel around a lot. But who would blame you? You are one hot puppy." Sam looked up. 

"Has anyone every told you that you're a bit strange?" 

"They never really stop." Gabriel smiled, as he threw the ball harder at the wall. The ball hit the wall and it ricocheted and slammed into Sam's chest. "What the hell!?" Sam jumped a mile high and dropped his book. 

"HAHA!" Gabriel broke out into fits of laughter that was echoing around the cell and disturbing others. "Gabriel I'll steal my ball back if you keep waking me up with your annoying laughter!" Came a voice from a cell down from Deans. "Sorry." Sam called back, and kicked Gabriel. 

"That was to funny." Gabriel wiped invisible tears and grabbed Sam's book. "Sorry, I didn't expect you to drop this." Sam took it back, and flipped to the lost page number. "So, uh, it's almost time for lunch and they want us ready to go." Sam looked up, and set his book aside. He wondered if there was a library around so he could check out another book. 

Five security guards came waltzing down the hall, glaring at everyone who stood at the bars. Once a nice looking lady guard passed, Sam cleared his throat. Getting her attention she stopped. "Uhm, ma'am I was wondering if there was a library here?" He saw Dean scoff, but he didn't lose eye contact with the guard. 

"Yes there is, if you give me a book tittle and author I can get it for you." Sam smiled, "Um, Percy Jackson and The Olympians book one. The author is Rick Roidren." The guard pulled out a pad and wrote it down. "Thank you." Sam smiled at the guard, which she returned. "Ellen I don't think we can do that stuff for prisoners."

Ellen the guard just waved her hand, "He looks like a trust worthy person." With a smile, the rest of the guards walked out. A beep and a bang the doors opened and the prisoners walked singe file out into the cafeteria, where other prisoners sat. 

* * *

 

Dean walked behind his brother, looking around the pityful place they call a cafeteria. Sam stopped all of a sudden, but Dean stopped once his brother did.  Grabbing a plate he handed one back to Dean. Dean snatched it up, and moved forward. 

"Hey!" A security gaurd came up into Deans face, ripping the plate from him. "Wait your turn! You can't steal everything in your worthless life." Dean narrowed his eyes. "My brother handed me a plate because he already had one dumbass." 

With a hit to the stomach Dean doubled over and crashed into something. "Now look at what you did!" Something smacked him and made a cut on his jaw. Dean was about to tackle the guy, but Sam grabbed him. "Dean! Stop! Just stop!" Sam held onto his brother, and the guard Ellen came running over. "Gorden, you can't hit people for no reason!" 

The Gorden guy glared at Dean, but turned away and stormed off. 

 

 

 

"It'll heal, probably turn into another scar." Sam said as he let Dean hold the napkin over the cut. "Great, now I can add another scar to the list."Dean growled, and shoved whatever the hell this was in his mouth. 

"You seem to get hurt a lot." Said a red head who sat in front of Dean. "It runs in the family." Dean smiled. "Gordon you gotta watch out for. He almost killed someone. Ellen has been saving prisoners left and right." Red head sighed. "That girl right there with the blonde hair is the only reason why Ellen is still here." 

A young girl with blonde hair and gray eyes sat a table away from them, sitting next to also a blond guy and a stern looking guy who was probably going to hurt someone if they talked to him. "Her name is Jo. . .something." Red head shrugged. "Oh, I'm Charlie." She smiled. 

"Im Dean and that's Sam." Sam waved a small wave, which made Charlie smile more. "Well. I hope we become allies here." She smiled. Sam smiled, but stood up, "Im gonna get something to eat." Dean nodded, and watched his brother walk into the now short line. 

"Wow, you really have his back." Charlie marveled. "Yeah, I don't want him to get hurt." Dean looked at Charlie. "I'm an only child but, I almost wish I had a older sister. Or brother."

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, it's kinda boring with just me and Sam. And you look like a good person."

"What are you trying to say?" 

"Let's say for now on, your my "Sister"."

Charlie's eyes widened, which followed with a smile. "Okay. Deal." 

"Hey, what are ya doin'? Taking extra!?" A Irish looking man yelled at Sam, which made Dean shoot to his feet. "No! I was just helping my brother out--" 

The Irish man slammed Sam against the wall, knocking his breath out. But Dean was there, tearing the guy away, and throwing him down. Dean didn't let anyone hold him back as he punched the gug as hard as he could. 

Pulling the guy close to his face, he growled, "Ever touch my brother again and I swear I'll kill ya." The Irish man was dead to the world after Dean dropped him. "Sam! Are you okay?" Dean yanked his brother to his feet, and checked his face for any injures.

"I'm okay. Thanks." Sam sighed. "Dean Winchester!" Dean turned to a steaming Gorden and a---trying not to laugh---Ellen. "The boss what's to see you A. S. A. P." Gorden growled, and handcuffed Dean. 

"See ya on the flip side Sammy." And they dragged Dean off with a grunt and a hiss of laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this chapter cleared some stuff off, and I really hope you'll like this because I really like it. Anyhow stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I want to thank everyone reading this and I'm sorry for how poorly written all these chapters have been lately so... Thanks for reading though!

Dean sat in the small room with a bored expression. All there was in the tiny room where some very uncomfortable chairs, a dusty bookshelve, and a huge desk cluttered with papers and multiple laptops.  

Dean assumed whoever this guy was, he was rich and hated his job. Ellen cleared her throat as a guy wearing a plaid shirt and some Blue Jeans came waltzing in. He also had no hair. 

"I'm Samuel, and you're Dean, correct?" Dean nodded,  and shifted in his stupid seat. The beds where more comfortable then this! "What happened?" Samuel asked, sitting behind his desk. "This guy threatened my brother and I beat up the guy." Dean said shrugging. 

Samuel sighed, and looked at Dean for a long time. "Three warnings. Then prisoners are moved to where they have no human contact with anyone."Samuel picked up a red pen, pulled a file out of a drawer, and marked something on a paper. 

"Now you have two warnings, and a second chance." Samuel leaned forward, "Don't screw it up Winchester." 

* * *

 

Ellen lead Dean back to his cell, she had a book tucked under her arm. "There we are." Ellen turned the keys and sighed, "Samuel isn'to mercyful Dean. Don't screw it up." Ellen turned away, and walked over to Sam. "Here you are, it looks like a good book." Sam smiled, and nodded. "Thank you." 

Ellen nodded, and walked down the hallway. 

Dean sat on his bed with a huff. He felt tired, but didn't want to sleep. It was a "done with life" tired. Yeah, he was just done, he wanted to give up.  _But Sammy was keeping him from giving up.  The kid needed someone to look up to. If the example gives up, so does the watcher._

Dean sighed, he hated getting poetic with himself. He didn't realize he fell asleep, but once the dream came, he knew he made a mistake. 

_"Dean!" His mom stood on the edge of a cliff, and Dean pushed against the heavy current of wind blowing him back. No, not wind. The guilt of his past. He was sinking, yet he was still living._

_His mother stood, holding a hand out to him. He was almost there, reaching out. But then fire lit the ground, and screaming filled the air._

_"This is your fault, your fault." the voices taughted as his mother burned. **THIS IS YOUR FAULT!**_

"It's not my fault!" Dean gasped as he sat up, sweat made his shirt stick and he was hot. Burning hot. He got up quickly and walked to the tiny sink, rubbing his dream away. 

But it was still there, eating away at him. "Dean?" Dean jumped a mile high when he heard Castiels voice. "Uh, yeah?" Dean turned to look at the boys brilliant blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

Dean nodded, and stood up straight, "I think so." There was a shuffle and a humph as Castiel got down from the top bunk. Coming over to Dean slowly, he put a cold hand to his head. "Your burning up." He whispered. 

"I do feel a bit sick."Castiel nodded, and helped Dean get to his bed. "We can use a bit of my coat for a rage." Castiel jumped up on his bed, and ripped a piece off, "No Cas, it's okay." Castiel smiled, "It's alright." 

He got the piece of cloth wet, and brought it to Dean. "There we go." Castiel patted the cloth down, and Dean sighed heavily. "Get some sleep." The blue eyed boy smiled, as Dean drifted off into blackness. 

* * *

 

Castiel had to admit he jumped out of his skin when he heard someone start muttering, "It's not my fault." Castiel waited for the muttering to stop, but it kept going tell that someone almost screamed it. 

He heard Dean get up and walk to the tiny sink. He looked almost green, and it worried him a bit. "Dean?" Dean jumped a mile high which made Castiel flinch. "Uh,  Yeah?" He looked shaky and terrified of his own shadow. 

"Are you okay?" Dean pulled himself together, and nodded, "I think so." Castiel wasn't convinced, hesitateing, he got down from the bed, and walked to Dean. He was burning under the hand he laid on his forehead. 

"Your burning up." Dean shrugged. Leading him to his bed, Castiel ripped a piece of cloth from his beautiful coat, and put it on Deans head. He did this for a few hours, before going to sleep himself. 

He just didn't know he fell asleep. Dean was shaking him awake, with wide eyes, Castiel sat up in Deans bed. Blushing feverishly Castiel stood up and cleared his throat. 

"Uhm, uh, I'll get this cold again." Castiel whispered, taking the cloth from Dean. He still was burning which worried him. Maybe Ellen can help. Castiel brought the cloth to Dean and rested it on his head. "There we are." Castiel stepped back, and gave Dean and small smile. 

Dean was closing his eyes again. Getting sick sucked. Castiel remembered getting sick one time. He prayed it would never happen again. 

"Cas." Dean whispered. "Yeah?" Castiel sat down and leaned in a bit to hear him better. "Can you check on Sam?" 

"Yeah."

"Thanks." And Dean was dead to the world. Castiel stood up, and walked to the bars, looking across the cell Deans brother was held in. "Gabriel." He growled, and his perky brother appeared. "Can I talk to Sam?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow, but then Sam appeared.

"Deans got a fever and is probably going to throw up everything he eats. But he wanted me to check on you and Gabriel." Castiel watched the two for a moment. 

"When he wakes up, tell him I'm okay."

"I'm doing fine as well." Gabriel smiled, and tossed his rubber ball in the air.

Castiel nodded, " I'll tell him. And that's good Gabe." Castiel disappeared from sight, walking back to Deans bed. 

* * *

 

Sam was worried of his brother, but not as much as his book. He was going to die if he didn't figure out what happens next. He only wished Ellen was going to come back. 

Gabriel was as talkative as ever. He would braid Sam's hair sometimes when he got bored, and Sam didn't know why he let him. But he did. He had that stupid rubber ball of his too. It bounced everywhere. Sam was surprised it hasn't flown out of the cell.

Sam was laying in his bed, when the thing came zooming past his face. "Dude!" Sam growled, and grabbed the ball. "Quit it!" Gabriel tried to get it out of his grasp, but since Sam was taller he couldn't get it. 

"COME ON MAN!" Gabriel jumped up, but lost his balance and fell forward. "Woah!" Sam fell backward and the two went crashing down to the floor. Luckly no noise came from the fall, and everything went quite.

Sam was blushing a deep red, while Gabriel was laughing his head off. "S-sorry." He giggled, but then he also realized the closeness, and stop laughing. "Sorry." Gabriel got up and held a hand out to Sam, which he took. 

"It's okay." Sam sighed, and walked back to his bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT KNOW WHY BUT I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Let me know what you guys think! But I have fallen in love with this. So thank you for reading guys! 
> 
> Coming up next: 
> 
> Possible Crowley and Balthazar will be introduced. And possibly SABRIEL KISS!!! Anyhow thanks for reading!!


	4. Sorry Is just An Excuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!

Dean woke up feeling worse. Castiel was asleep on the floor, which made Deans stomach turn. "Cas." he growled. Castiel stirred, sitting up slowly. "Morning Dean." He gave a small smile to Dean, and stood up, placing a hand on his head. 

"You're still burning." He sighed, and sat on the bed carefully. "Did you get any sleep?" his voice was gravely from his sore throat. "Don't worry about me. Right now, we gotta get you some medicine." 

"What time-"

"Possible 11:54."

"How-"

"I was talking to Gabriel a bit later."

Dean stared at Castiel with huge eyes, but said nothing else. He was still tired and everything hurt. He has never been this sick before. "So the guards will be coming around soon." 

Castiel nodded, and walked silently to the bars. Dean flung the sheets aside and tried to stand up. He just realized his leg was still healing before he fell onto the floor. 

Castiel glanced back, trying to hide a smile. "Need some help?" Dean looked up, but only nodded. Castiel walked over to him, looping his arm around him so he could help him walk. 

"Thanks Cas." Dean whispered, and stood up straighter, acting like there was nothing wrong. 

* * *

 

Castiel was impressed by how Dean could hold himself when he knew somthing was wrong. Castiel had nothing like that. He only knew how to hurt people, not protect. 

He listened as the metal door slid open, and two security guards walked down the hall. One was Ellen, and the other they didn't know. Ellen stopped and looked at Dean. 

"You alright dear?" Dean looked at his brother, and nodded, "Yeah." Ellen narrowed her eyes, and looked at Castiel who was currently glaring at Dean. The two guards continued their way down the hall, once the door closed a beeping noise sounded and everyone was walking single file down the hall into the excuse for a cafeteria.

Castiel was behind Dean, looking at the tables of criminals. "Castiel, is the room spinning to you?" Dean asked, turning to him slowly. Before he new it Dean collapsed. On instinct Castiel reached out and caught him. 

"Dean!" Castiel held him, but sunk to his knees. Ellen came running over, confused. "What happened?" Castiel glared at her, but instead of snapping he told her how he was burning up all night, and he was aching once he woke up. 

Ellen nodded. Sam took Dean from Castiel, and dragged him to where ever Ellen lead him. 

* * *

 

Gabriel watched Sam leave. Everyone could see a mile away that Dean wasn't okay. Gabriel trotted over to a table and sat down. Eating the mush they called food. Gabriel watched as some guys picked on a 17year old kid. 

"Hey." Gabriel looked up at Balthazar, who was smirking at him. "Hello." Gabriel smiled, and shoved more of the mush in his face. Balthazar sat down in front of Gabriel, folding his hands and studied him. "I was wondering if you wanted to help me with something." Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "You have my attention." 

 

 

Balthazar walked down the small hallway that lead to the supplies closet. "I don't think we can be back here." Gabriel whispered, his steps as light as feathers. Balthazar glanced back, but only kept walking. Balthazar knocked on the door, and opened it. Gabriel stood where he was, glancing down the way he came every so often. "Gabriel?" Balthazar called lightly. With a gulp, Gabriel stepped into the closet. He looked around, but darkness bathed the room. 

"Balthazar, I really-" 

The door shut, and Gabriel was plunged into darkness.  _There's gotta be a light switch somewhere._ Gabriel turned towards the door, and reached for the door nob, "I think we better go back Balthazar." something grabbed his hand. "Wait." Balthazar was right behind him. Gabriel sighed, "Can we at least turn a light on." 

"Why would we do that?" Gabriel went cold. He started to remember why people hated Balthazar. "Listen creep, I gotta brother to check up on." Gabriel ripped his hand away, and lunged himself at the door. But him being so small, Balthazar rapped his arms around him. "Let go of me." Gabriel snapped. "Aw, you'll miss the party though." Balthazar started to kiss up his neck, which made Gabriel shiver. 

"I-I-"

"Shh." 

Balthazar kissed up his neck, turning him around, and along his jaw line. But all the while Gabriel struggled to get free. "Please dude, I-" Balthazar huffed, "C'mon, you look absolutely amazing." 

"Sweet talk isn't gonna work, sorry pal." Shoving him away finally, Gabriel threw open the door, and fast-walked down the hallway. 

 

 

Gabriel laid in his bed, throwing his rubber ball against the wall. Sam walked into the cell a bit later, and glanced at Gabriel. "Are you okay?"

He caught his ball, and glanced at Sam. "Fine, hows Dean?" Sam sighed, "Sleeping. They drugged him up and looked at his leg. It got infected somehow." Gabriel jumped down from the top bunk, and nodded, "He looks like a pretty cool guy." 

Sam nodded, and sighed, "Not to be awkward or anything, but can I get a hug?" Gabriel didn't hesitate. He gave the big guy the biggest bear hug he could manage. He also needed a hug to be honest. 

* * *

 

Castiel sat at the end of Deans bed, watching him as he slept. He was so confused why he cared from him. Dean could take care of himself, he didn't need him. Yet he felt like he needed to help him. 

He was surprised his temper problems haven't railed up on him yet. Castiel closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep. He was tired of prison, but he didn't know what would greet him on the outside world. 

Castiel was suppose to be his moms perfect little angel, but when the tables turned, she died, father disappeared, and Gabriel was the only one. Micheal and Lucifer was out of the picture for awhile.

Anna was in and out. Maybe that's why he liked Dean, he protected people he loved, stood when he was injured and almost dead. But maybe because he knew how to quit. When to know it was over. 

Castiel didn't know nothing like that, he shot before asking questions, he dove head in. Sure, he thought about it, and his stubbornness would kick him in the ass. 

Castiel didn't know when to stop. Dean did. So Castiel was watching, making mental notes. If he was to get out of here, to explore, then he would need to be the perfect angel the government wanted. 

But thats hard. He was born a rebel. Two strikes where marked on his file. One misshap, and he would never see the sun. He would never see the world. And that's all he wanted. 

Castiel was suddenly awoken when a groan came from Dean. "Cas? You alright buddy?" 

Castiel sat up, glancing over at Dean, "Yeah, and you?" 

"I feel excellent." his gravely voice was whispering now, like he was fading off again. 

"Goodnight Dean." 

"Night Cas." 

* * *

 

Sam watched Gabriel as he threw his ball against the wall. Gabriel seemed like he was hit with a bat. No marks, but a lot of pain. "Gabriel, are you sure your okay?" Gabriel glanced back, and smiled. 

"'Course. But we should be worrying about you. How does it feel to have your older brother sick and broken." With a little to much force, Gabriel threw the ball, but missed. 

Sam caught it with reflexes. "It feels okay. This isn't the first time." Gabriel glared at the floor, but nodded. "Gabriel, are you sure you're okay?" San rested his hand on his shoulder.

Gabriel looked at him, his eyes glassed over. "Why are you here Sam?" 

Sam sighed, "We where looking for our dad, and we ended up on the run. Dad found us a few weeks ago, he told us he didn't want us. That it was our faults mom was dead.

Dean took it hard, but the police found us. Dad took off, and me and Dean ran into an alleyway. One of the police men shot his leg, but he kept going. But once they got his car, he gave up. He was going to bleed out eventually." 

Gabriel was dead silent. "Oh." 

"Yeah," Sam laughed, "Oh." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! I'm sorry for making Balthazar a creep but that's what he sorta vibrated in the show. Anyhow, thanks for read and leave a comment on how you like this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all you wonderful people! My Tumblr is always opened! (DontMessWithTheFandom) Thanks guys!


End file.
